Not all things are as bad as you think
by weirdo1984
Summary: What if Willow went to hell instead of Angel?


Title: Not All Things Are As Bad As You Think

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: What if Willow went to hell instead of Angel

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow, Spike and Xander ran to the mansion. They needed to stop Buffy from sending Angel to hell. They found one of Buffy's books and saw she had found out that only Angel's blood was need to stop the portal not him. They knew Buffy was planning on sending Angelus to hell, because she was jealous of his and Willow's relationship. The first time Willow and Angel laid eyes on each other it was love at first sight. Angel and Spike came to Sunny Dale to help the slayer. They revealed that they were both vampires but were cursed with souls. Spike and Xander got together a few weeks after Angel and Willow. None of them knew about the clause until after Willow and Angel had made love. The clause was that the vampires could not have a moment of true happiness or their souls would be ripped from their bodies. That had happened a month ago. Angelus set havoc against the whole Scooby gang. Spike was a lot of help since he would be able to sense Angelus they were able to stop him from killing people. Willow had found a spell to re-curse her love and then they found what Buffy had. That only his blood was needed to stop Acathla. The three friends ran into the mansion. Xander and Spike got Giles out for his safety, then Spike went to fight against both Buffy and Angel he needed to keep Buffy from sending Angel to hell and he need to keep Angel from killing the slayer. Willow set up on the side getting all the ingredients ready she then said a spell she heard Angel screaming in pain. Once the spell was done she ran over to the group.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"It's ok Angel." Willow said and hugged and kissed him. She moved to the side and that was when Buffy slammed the sword through his chest.

"NO!!" Willow screamed

Xander and Spike pulled Buffy away from Angel. Angel stumbled back Willow grabbed his arm. She tried pulling out the sword to throw into the portal but she couldn't make it budge. She looked down at her hands she had Angel's blood on them. Willow looked up at Angel. He was so confused he had no idea what had happened or what was going on.

"I love you." Willow whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Angel said

"Take care of them. Don't ever stop trying to find you redemption." Willow said as a tear slid down her cheek

"Willow? What are you talking about?" Angel asked

"Just remember I love you and that I am doing this for you." The redhead said

She walked behind him. She heard Spike and Xander yelling at her to stop. Willow jumped into the portal it closed right away. Angel turned around his head was so foggy.

"Willow?" Angel questioned

Xander dropped to his knees.

"You stupid bloody bitch!" Spike yelled and jumped at Buffy knocking her on the floor where he continued to beat her. He couldn't kill her though he really wanted to, but he would make her pay.

Giles stumbled into the mansion he looked around and saw Angel looking where the portal had been a few minutes before. Xander was on his knees crying and Spike was beating the living shit out of his slayer.

"STOP!!" Giles yelled

Spike pulled away from the blonde and went to Xander

"What happened?" Giles asked everyone was there but the redhead.

"Giles?" Angel asked turning to the librarian

"Where is Willow?" Giles asked

"She… she stopped the end of the world." Xander said softly

"What? I thought only Angel could." Giles said afraid

"No Slutty did some digging and found out only Angel's blood was needed. She didn't tell any of us. After Willow re-stored Angel's soul Slutty slammed the sword through his chest. Xan and I pulled her away from him. Angel was stumbling and Willow caught him and tried pulling the sword out to throw into the portal she couldn't get it out. She had blood on her hands. So she sacrificed herself for Angel. She jumped in stopping it." Spike said all his emotions showing

"Willow?" Angel asked again looking around

Xander Stood and walked over to the brown haired vampire. "I'm sorry Angel."

Angel looked at him confusion showing in his eyes. "Willow?"

Spike walked over to his friend walking him out of the mansion they took him to his and Xander's place. Angel kept looking around for his Willow.

*why does it feel like I haven't seen her in a month? Where have I been? Where did Willow go?*

They got to Spike's and Xander's leaving the blonde slayer at the mansion.

They went on to explain to Angel what had happened, and how Willow sacrificed herself for the man she loved. Angel cried he couldn't believe Willow had done that for him. She went to hell so he did not have to. He wanted to kill the slayer for letting this happen.

It was three months later. Buffy left town the week after, after Angel was able to comprehend all that had happened and threatened to kill her.

Angel continued to help fight with Spike, Xander and Giles but he wasn't the same. He missed his redheaded witch. He only continued to live because Willow had asked him to take care of her friends. He was now living with Spike and Xander. None of them could bring themselves to go back to the mansion.

Willow fell through a portal the opened in the ceiling she hit the floor hard and whimpered. She looked around the room and remembered it.

"Angel?" Willow called out her voice was hoarse. She tried to get up but it hurt too much. She laid down falling asleep.

Willow woke a few days later she was so hungry and thirsty. She fought to get off the floor and stumbled down the hallway to Angel's bathroom. She drank straight from the tap until she couldn't drink anymore. She went thought his medicine cabinet where she had kept some of her things finding some Advil she popped four of them in her mouth and swallowed them. She then stumbled into his bedroom going though his closet looking for some clothes. It took her about a half an hour to get dressed every time she moved she would whimper in pain.

She walked out of the mansion trying to keep herself up she was so tired and hungry. It was a long walk to the library. She fell a few times and had to take all the strength she had to pick herself up and continue. It was just before sunset when she walked into the school. She couldn't go any farther she fell to the floor. Before she past out she called as loudly as she could, "Angel?"

In the library Angel and Spike both stood and looked at each other.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he and Giles walked over to the vampire.

"Willow." Angel said

"What?" Giles asked

"Willow is here." Spike said

Both vampires ran from the library the two humans' right behind them. Angel and Spike skidded to a stop when they saw the redhead on the floor. Giles and Xander stepped beside them and saw their friend on the floor.

"Oh my God." Giles breathed

Angel dropped to his knees beside her cradling her in his arms.

"We need to get her to the library." Xander said his voice shaky.

Angel picked her up and a tear rolled down his cheek when he heard her whimper.

Angel laid Willow down on the couch. She had burns and cuts all over her body.

"Spike go and get some water, rags and some peroxide." Giles instructed.

Spike did as he was told. Angel sat on the floor holding her hand.

"Willow? Willow please wake up." Angel pleaded

Willow moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Angel?"

"Willow!" Xander said relieved

"I'm here kitten." Angel said and kissed her hand.

"Where am I?" Willow asked gruffly

"You're in the library." Giles said softly

Spike returned with the items that were needed.

"I'm so hungry." Willow said

"We'll get you some food. Right now I need to clean your cuts up." Giles said, "It may hurt."

Willow nodded Giles gently cleaned all of her cuts she only flinched a few times but never made a sound. Giles patched her up after he was done cleaning her. Angel never stopped holding her hand while Giles was cleaning her wounds he whispered how much he loved her and would kiss her hand.

Angel slowly helped Willow to sit up, sitting beside her. He continued to hold her hand. He wanted to pull her into his arms but he knew that would hurt her more.

Xander and Spike ran out for some food. They got back about fifteen minutes later. They got all of her favorites, pizza and Chinese and they also picked up her favorite kind of ice cream. They pulled a table in front of the couch and set out all the food for her. Willow quickly grabbed a piece of pizza eating it quickly. She drank some water and continued to eat till she couldn't eat another bite.

"Tired." Willow said

"We'll take you home." Angel said. He carefully picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll drive you home." Giles said grabbing his keys.

A few minutes later they pulled up to their house. Giles walked in with them and Angel took Willow upstairs and laid her on his bed. He carefully covered her with a blanket and she fell asleep quickly. He walked back down stairs and sat in the living room with the rest of the group

"Giles you can stay here. We can make up the guest room." Xander said

"Thank you." Giles nodded he didn't want to go far from the redhead.

Chapter 2

They all went to bed it had been a very traumatic day. Angel walked into his room his redhead sound asleep. He made a bed on the floor beside her, but he could not sleep. Willow was back he couldn't wait till she woke so he could talk to her and thank her and tell her over and over how much he loves her.

It was just after noon when Willow stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Angel looking at her. "Angel."

"Willow." Angel said and started to cry, "I am so sorry."

"Shh it's ok." Willow said putting her hand on his

"It should have been me not you." Angel said kissing her hand

"It shouldn't have been either of us." Willow said

"Why? Why did you do it?" Angel asked

"You have suffered enough. I couldn't let you suffer more." Willow said

"Willow you shouldn't have had to go though that." Angel said sitting on the bed

"It was supposed to happen that way." Willow said and put her hand on his cheek

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"I was supposed to be the one that stopped it." Willow said

"I don't understand." Angel asked

"Me stopping it and saving you was supposed to be. I was told." Willow said

"Told by who?" Angel asked

"The powers that be." Willow answered

"Why?" Angel asked, "Why would they want a human to suffer something like that?"

"Because if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have been told." Willow said looking in his eyes

"Be told what?" Angel asked

"How to do the spell to anchor yours and Spike's souls." Willow said

"What?" Angel asked

"It was a test. If I did not do what I did then we would have never found out. You would have come back but we would still all fear yours and Spike's souls disappearing." Willow explained

Angel leaned up and kissed her. He pulled back and Willow continued.

"There is something more to the spell." Willow said

"What is it?" Angel asked concerned

"If you and Spike want Xander and I will be bonded to you. We will live as long as you do, but the day you or Spike die Xander or I will as well. So we will never be without the other even in death." Willow said

Angel looked her in shock. "Is that something you would want?"

"If it meant I would never have to live without you yes." Willow said

Angel kissed her passionately.

Giles, Spike and Xander walked in after hearing voices.

"Willow you awake." Xander said and walked around the bed sitting beside her.

"Hey Xan." Willow said

"Willow I am so happy you have come back." Giles said and wiped a tear away.

"I was meant to come back." Willow said

"What do you mean?" Spike asked

Willow went on to tell them the story of the powers that be.

"Oh my god." Giles said

"Really?" Xander asked, "We can be bonded to them?"

"Yes." Willow said sitting up.

Spike looked at his Xanpet he didn't know if he would want to be bonded to him forever. Spike couldn't give Xander everything he deserved.

Xander was thinking about the same thing. What if his Blondie didn't want to be bonded to him?

"Can someone run me a bath please?" Willow asked

"Of course Kitten." Angel said and kissed her temple. He stood and walked to his bathroom closing the door so that the heat from the bath wouldn't leave the room. He ran the tub wishing he had some bubble bath for his redhead. She loves bubble baths.

"I will have to go out and get her some things." Angel said to himself

After the tub was filled Angel walked back into the bedroom and picked his love up carrying her to the bathroom. He set her carefully on the toilet and started to undress her from her clothes. He then lifted her again and slowly put her into the tub. Willow hissed a bit when the hot water hit her wounds.

"I'm sorry." Angel said and kissed her head

"Don't be." Willow said and put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you Willow." Angel said sitting on the edge of the tub

"I love you too." Willow smiled

"These last few months have been so painful knowing that you were in hell. I know if you hadn't we wouldn't have the spell to anchor Spike's and my soul or be able to be bonded to you, but you had to pay because Buffy was so jealous." Angel said stroking her hair.

"Where is Buffy?" Willow asked tensing at the name

"Don't know, don't care. We kicked her out of town a week after I was re-cursed and I was finally able to understand all that had happened." Angel explained

"Good." Willow said and relaxed again

"Just relax in the tub it should make you feel somewhat better. I will go and get some scented candles to help you relax and some music." Angel said and stood and walked out of the bathroom making sure to close the door. He returned a couple minutes later lighting the candles and putting on some music.

Willow sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. Angel stayed with her not wanting to be far from her. Once Willow was relaxed enough she carefully washed. She just wanted to feel clean. After her bath Angel helped her to the bedroom where the found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Willow dressed and they walked downstairs.

"Thank you for the clothes." Willow said

"Your welcome Wills. Giles and I thought we should go and pick something for you to wear until you go shopping." Xander said

"How you feeling Red?" Spike asked as her and Angel sat on the couch.

"Better." Willow replied

"We'll have to go and get you a few things." Angel said his arm around her, "We don't have any bubble bath or the shampoo and conditioner you like."

"Ok." Willow nodded She lend back and snuggled against Angel

"Willow what would you like to do tonight?" Giles asked

"I really want to rent movies and just relax if that is alright." Willow said

"That is perfect." Angel said he lend down and kissed her

"Why don't we go and pick up some movies and some burgers." Xander said indicating to Spike and Giles

"Yes." Giles said the three left the house.

Willow rested her head on Angel's shoulder. Angel was running his fingers through her hair

"Willow?" Angel asked

"Hum?" Willow asked

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to move in here with us." Angel asked nervously

"Wasn't really planning on going anywhere else. You were going to be stuck with me one way or the other." Willow giggled

"Good." Angel smiled, "do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be great." Willow said

Angel went into the kitchen grabbing her a water and thanked whoever was listening for giving his redhead back to him. He walked back into the living room and settled back beside her.

"Angel just so you know you will be sleeping in the bed tonight." Willow said

"How did you know?" Angel asked

"I woke up and saw you on the floor." Willow stated

"Ok." Angel said

Xander, Spike and Giles walked in a few minutes later finding the couple snuggled under a blanket watching TV.

"We're back." Spike said

"What did you guys get?" Willow asked

"Austin Powers's trilogy." Xander said

"Great!" Willow said

They ate their dinner and popped in the movies. Willow had her head resting on Angel's legs he was playing with her hair. Soon after the second movie was popped in Willow feel asleep. After the movie was over Angel took Willow upstairs saying good night to his friends. He put her into bed and went to the other side crawling in. Willow woke a bit and slid over wrapping her arm around him.

"Love you." Willow said sleepily

"Love you too kitten." Angel said and kissed her head.

The next night the five of them went shopping for Willow. Angel told her to pick out anything she wanted and not to worry about the costs. He wanted her to have whatever she wanted. They went to the clothes store first and she got several pairs of jeans and tops and PJ's. They went for shoes next. After that was done they wondered the mall for a few hours. Willow picked up some bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner. She also found some sheets she really liked and some movies that she had wanted also some candles.

Once all was paid for they headed home. Willow put all of her things away changing the sheets. She was laying on the bed when Angel walked in. She smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey." Angel smiled back and laid beside her

"I'm pooped." Willow giggled

"Just relax. We need to go do a quick patrol. We'll be back in an hour." Angel said

"Ok be careful." Willow said and sat up and gave him a passionate kiss

"We will." Angel said once they broke the kiss

"I am going to go and have a nice bubble bath. So if I am not around when you get back I will be in there." Willow said

"Ok enjoy." Angel said and kissed her again before leaving.

Willow walked into the bathroom lighting her new candles and running the water putting a lot of bubbles it. She climbed in and sighed happily.

The four men were walking though the cemetery. The night had been pretty slow.

"One more sweep and head back?" Xander asked

"Yea." Spike said

A group of 20 vampires jumped them. They all fought killing the vampires. Xander who just finished dusting one suddenly felt pain his back. He cried out in pain.

Spike turned around when he heard his mate cry out. He saw a vampire behind him and a branch sticking out of his back. Spike vamped out and ran to the vampire pulling him away from Xander he staked him quickly and ran to Xander who was on the ground.

"Luv?" Spike asked his voice shaky

"It hurts." Xander said

Angel and Giles were standing there.

"Spike hold him we need to remove the branch and get him to the hospital." Angel said

Spike held Xander whispering in his ear how he was going to be ok and how much he loved him. Angel got the branch out and Spike lifted his Xanpet into his arms they headed for the hospital.

Once Xander was being taken care of Angel went and picked Willow up. She had tears in her eyes.

"He will be ok sweetling." Angel said squeezing her hand.

They walked into the waiting room where Spike and Giles were sitting.

"How is he?" Willow asked

"Don't know." Spike growled

"I am sure the doctor will be out soon." Giles said putting his hand on the blondes shoulder.

A few minutes later the doctor came out

"How is he?" Spike demanded

"He is resting. He will have to rest for the next few days so he doesn't pull the stitches."

"Can I see him?" Spike asked

"Of course right this way."

Spike walked into the room and rushed to his side.

"Xan?" Spike asked softly

"Hey." Xander said opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Spike asked concerned

"Good." Xander smiled, "gave me some gooood drugs they did."

"They did, did they?" Spike said

"Oh yea, I am on cloud nine! All floaty and every things." Xander giggled

"Pet you are high!" Spike said

"I think you're right, but damn do I feel gooood." Xander sang

Spike couldn't help but chuckle.

"Xan are you coherent enough to have a serious conversation?" Spike asked

"Try and stop me!" Xander giggled

Spike shook his head. "Ok we will try this."

"Ok try away." Xander said

"Luv have you thought about the bonding spell?" Spike asked

"Only every second of every minute of every day since Willow told us." Xander said

"What do you think?" Spike asked

"I think that we should be bonded together. Don't want to live without you." Xander said

"Really?" Spike asked happily

"Yuparooni." Xander giggled, "human life is totally screwed up and confusing. Never knowing what is going to happen."

Spike sighed in relief, "I am so happy to hear that."

"You're happy to hear the human life is like totally screwed up and confusing?" Xander asked

"No luv. I am happy that you want to be bonded to me." Spike said

"OH! Me too! It will be so much fun!!" Xander said

"Get some sleep pet." Spike said and kissed him

"I love getting spike smoochies! Makes me have butterflies in the tummy. Hope they don't escape." Xander said sleepily

Spike chuckled. He stayed with him the whole night, after fighting with a nurse for an hour. Only leaving just before sunrise.

The next morning Giles and Willow brought Xander home. Spike carried him upstairs.

"Xan?" Spike asked

"Yea?" Xander asked

"Do you remember the conversation we had last night?" Spike asked

"Of course. We are going to be bonded together and live happily ever after." Xander smiled

"Just checking." Spike smiled and kissed him.

The next week Willow did the spells anchoring their souls then the spells to bond them together.

Everyone was very relieved that the vampires' souls were anchored and did not have to worry about either of them would lose them. Life was finally good again.

THE END


End file.
